


Best Friend

by Jase



Series: Short & Smutty [9]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jase/pseuds/Jase
Summary: Aaron's fessed up. He'd been keeping a secret from Robert and it's all out now.





	Best Friend

 

“Will you just say something, Robert?” Aaron nearly shouted but held back. He wasn't in any place to be angry, he wasn't in a place to shout. He had after all, already broken his vows. They had just gotten back from their honeymoon and it occurred to him that he has already tested his loyalty to his husband.

Robert didn't say a thing, he couldn't even look at him, he clenched his jaw and kept walking. It wasn't long after Aaron dropped the bomb about knowing Adam's whereabouts that he simply got up from his stool at the bar and walked away without saying a word. Aaron had ran after, calling his name trying to get him to stop, but no luck. Robert's longer legs meant larger strides, Aaron had to sprint to keep up behind him as he tried to figure out how to diffuse the situation. Robert's own mind was a mess, he was angry, disappointed, and hurt. After everything they had been through and finally being in such a great place together as a family, he never expected Aaron to lie to him. Not like this. Not about something so big. Not about something that had the potential to destroy their lives.

As they walked through the doors to the Mill Aaron's tried once more. Only this time he was softer. “Robert…” He spoke with sincerity.

Robert stopped as he climbed the spiral staircase and dropped his head. “It's not right, Aaron.”

He sounded disappointed, that much was obvious, but Aaron knew he had to make things right. “I'm sorry, Robert.”

Letting out a sigh, Robert shook his head and climbed the staircase. He was angry, he couldn't help it, but what made him the angriest was that he was really angry with himself. Angry at the realization that this is what it felt like, to be lied to, about something so major. Angry that this is what he had put Aaron through time and time again. Angrier at the fact that even though he wanted to be mad at him, he couldn't. Not really. He had been pacing in their bedroom for a minute when Aaron finally had the courage to come looking for him, he stopped and walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

“Be angry. Yell at me. Do something.” Aaron begged. “Just talk to me, Robert. Please.”

“I thought we were past this.” Robert's soft voice finally broke. “We're building a life together now, Aaron. Like really doing it. We're married. We have a son. We're a family, and secrets like this...they could break everything.”

“I know and I'm sorry.” Aaron's voice cracked a bit at the thought of losing it all. Of losing Robert. Again. “What can I do to make it up to you?” He asked as he walked closer to Robert, needing to be in his presence. Needing to have him close.

“I'm not really mad at you.” Robert let out with a sigh. “Can't say I have much of a leg to stand on, not with what I've put you through in the past...but it did hurt. That you wouldn't trust me with this.”

“Don't.” Aaron said as he knelt down to meet Robert's eyes. “The past is just that. We promised, no looking back...and it's not that I didn't trust you.” He said as he took Robert's hands into his own. “It's just, well, everything's been a mess. It's been one thing after another. First Lachlan, then Rebecca, then me mum, the wedding, the honeymoon. I couldn't just drop this on ya. I know it's selfish but after everything we finally had something good, we were having fun, and I just didn't want to ruin that. Not just yet. I was gonna tell you, I promise.”

With a sad excuse of a smile and a sigh, Robert pulls his hands from Aaron's and takes a hold of his face, his thumbs gently brushing against his beard. “I get it. I wanted nothing more than to just continue our honeymoon here at home, without a care in the world, and I know he's your best friend so I get it...it still hurt though.”

“How can I make it up to you?” Aaron looked intently into his eyes and asked before leaning in placing his lips to Robert's. He pulled back and gave him a grin, a grin that said exactly what he meant.

“Are you trying to bribe me with sex?”

“Will it work?”

“You're unbelievable.” Robert laughs knowing damn well it will.. “This isn't fair.”

“Never said it was.” Aaron replied as he reached between Robert's legs, groping him. “So, Mr. Sugden-Dingle first, tell me...how can I make it up to you?”

“I dunno, what're you offering.” A cocky grin spreads across Robert's face.

“Whatever you want.” Aaron answers with lust in his voice. Like making his husband happy all the while getting exactly what he wants as well.

Without a word Robert let's go of Aaron's face and moves them down to unbuckle his belt, unbuttoning just jeans, and lowering the zipper. “What you waiting for? My dick isn't going to suck itself.”

Aaron grins as he looks into Robert's eyes, he licks his lips. “No, that's my job.” He says reaching down for Robert's bulge, it clear he's already getting hard. Fuck, if the thought of just telling him to suck his dick that way didn't turn him on, Robert getting hard in his mouth had him hard in seconds. He slid his hand into Robert's boxers and pulled him out, quickly leaning down he took him into his mouth until he felt Robert's pubuc hair brushing against his face.

“Fuck.” Robert groaned as he leaned back onto his elbows. “I want to feel the back of your throat.” He demanded.

Aaron complied and pushed forward. Whatever semblance of a gag reflex he had was long gone. Had been nearly since he started fooling Around with Robert. He loved feeling it hit the back of his throat just as much as Robert did. The thought of taking his husband whole was more than enough to have him leaking in his own boxers. He wanted to reach down, wanted to touch himself, but this wasn't about him. He was being punished. Not that he'd ever consider it such.

He slowly leaned back sliding his tongue out making sure it dragged along Robert's shaft as he pulled back until he felt the tip of Robert's dick on his tongue. Running his tongue around the head he looked back up into Robert's eyes and slapped his dick on his tongue, making him groan as he looked back at him. Fuck did it kill him to see the pleasure in Robert's eyes, to hear the filthy sounds that came from his mouth, it all made him want more.

“Fuck.” Robert gasped. Aaron had moved forward and taken him in all the way, the pressure of his throat squeezing at his dick in the most amazing way, in a way that was on topped by the feeling of being inside of him. A feeling he wanted now more than ever. He gently pulled Aaron's head back and stood up, hooking his hands in Aaron's underarms he lifted him along and slowly moved forward as his jeans and boxers slid down his legs. Once they hit the ground he stepped out of them and quickly pushed forward pinning Aaron against the door. He flipped him around so his own chest was flushed against Aaron's back, and he licked the side of his neck before sliding his jeans and boxers to his thighs. “Stay.” He ordered I to his ear before he walked away and momentarily returned with a bottle for lube from their nightstand. “Place your hands on the door.” The soft voice spoke into Aaron's ear again as he gently kicked his legs apart.

Aaron grinned knowing what was coming, he touched his forehead to the door and arched his back in anticipation. He bit his lower lip when he felt it, when he felt the tip of Robert's dick teasing his hole. He could feel the cold slickness of the lube and it sent shivers down his spine, made him squirm for it, made him squirm for what he wanted, for his punishment. A loud gasp escaped his lips as he felt Robert wiggling his way in. The position he was in was meant to keep him tight, and he loved every second of it. He loved the sting. He loved the shake of Robert's dick making its way in. He loved the way Robert bit at his shoulder. “Oooh fuuuuuuuuck.” He moaned unabashed. He knew the Mill was empty. No one besides them. No one to interrupt. No one to keep quiet for.

He threw his head back and melted into Robert when he felt him fully slide in, and he whimpered at the sting when he felt the sting as Robert crossed that threshold. The one that took his breath away every time the fucked, every time the made love, every time.e he took him. “Oooh, you feel so amazing.” His voice like gravel. Filthy noises ran from his mouth as Robert began thrusting into him. Hard, fast, and precise, every thrust nearly sending Aaron's eyes rolling back. A euphoria he could live in, a euphoria they could never get enough of, even after all these years.

He slowly dragged a hand down from the door and reached down for himself, needing to stroke his own hard dick that dripped with precum, inly to have his hand pulled back.

“I don't think so.” The soft voice spoke to him, the soft voice that Robert reserves only for him. As Robert thrust into him he used his other hand to pulls Aaron's second had from the door. He pulled his hand behind hind him and held them both by his wrists. Robert's hand was large enough to lock them both in place as he held on to his hip with his free one. “You don't get to touch yourself.”

“Oh fuck.” Aaron whimpered as Robert picked up pace, thrusting harder every time. He could feel him trembling behind him, could hear his breathing deepening, and he knew he was close. “Fuck me, Robert. Fuck me harder. Harder. Harder.” He begged. He knew his demands would send him over the edge.

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck. I'm going to come.” Robert groaned I to his ear. “Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.” He nearly shouted through gritted teeth until he was spent. Without a word he pulled out making Aaron whimpered at the loss, only to slap his arse afterwards.

“Fuck, Robert. That was amazing.” Aaron said between breaths. There was a buzz in his head. He felt every bit like he had orgasmed even though he had not, and he knew better than to ask for his turn. He knew this was his punishment.

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist and pulled him back, pulled him until they collapsed on the bed. “Is it wrong that I kinda wish you'd lie to me more often?”

“You idiot.” Aaron laughed in return.

“Oi.”

“You're my idiot though.” He teased. “Oh and you were wrong about something you said earlier.”

“And what's that?”

“Adam's not my best friend. You are.”

 

 

 


End file.
